Uncertainties is inherent in communication systems and especially satellite communication systems, where losses from all sources along the path of a satellite communication (SATCOM) link, e.g., atmospheric loss, antenna depointing loss, are uncertain in nature. To battle uncertainties in SATCOM the common approach is to reserve a sufficient amount of link margin for SATCOM links so that the receiver side SNR is above the required level of the SATCOM waveform with a probability that is larger than a desired link availability level, e.g., 99%. The problem is more challenging in transponded SATCOM system where each SATCOM link includes two segments, i.e., the uplink and the downlink; and multiple SATCOM links and interference are further coupled through the transponder.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for joint transmission power control, and a transponded communication system.